Milo Goodwin
A chef, known for his violent temper. Early Life Born in The Works, to an Italian family, he grew up and became a chef who was well known and even for a time had a spot on the cooking channel and was a celebrity. He managed to have a girlfriend Rachel and worldwide attention. However his life was spiraling out of control due to the fame he could not handle, the violent, angry outbursts he would often do and being involved in the party lifestyle. He proposed to Rachel however she refused his proposal causing for him to be very angry with her. Rachel ends up being murdered and he is accused of the murder of his girlfriend after he proposed to her and rejected him only to find out she died that same night. His heart is crushed as he truly loved her and while known for his arrogance and anger he would never hurt her as he loved her very much. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He comes to Grasmere Valley to deal with his anger and grief after the ordeal that happened in his life. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 Being among the chefs at La Vista restaurant when Kevin Davis decides to hold a meal seeing into Christmas to celebrate with anyone who is in need of help or company, Milo ends up cooking for the event. He clearly does not want to do it and finds the idea ridiculous calling those who would attend being losers as they have nowhere else to go but secretly he is alone himself. His anger issues are rather evident but also him being closed to anyone else is also. Especially when Zoe Swanfield a lawyer comes into the restaurant for the event, Milo in a huff goes into the kitchen as his disdain for lawyers stems from his time being accused by them of murdering Rachel. Whilst in the kitchen, Manuel Parkhurst, an aspiring chef himself comes through wanting to help. Milo clearly wants him to go away becoming very angry and threatening with a knife to leave him to the cooking. Manuel clearly sees Milo shouldn't be alone and he opens up about the fact the reason why he and his wife Emily Parkhurst are at the event is because they don't want to be alone and be reminded with others about the true meaning of Christmas being Jesus. He also says how he is struggling making ends meat wants to be a chef and also have a child with Emily which at present they cannot conceive. Milo listens to Manuel with Manuel hoping he would open up but he still orders for Manuel to get out of his kitchen and leave him be which he does but he warns Milo that being in your own thoughts by yourself is a dangerous place to be. What's Going on in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 16 Philadelphia Porrdige Milo working at La Vista Restaurant is maddened that there is hardly any business and that Sally Moogle's dinner is getting it all. As the lady he is now interested in Mary Gale comes into the restaurant, he is very rude to her and so much so she goes off to Sally's place as well. Angered by the situation, he feels the threat of The William Brothers coming hard on him and he wants to make the restaurant the place where everyone goes again. He ends up getting an idea by changing the names of the foods they cook to make them more exciting to taste by putting a city or country in front of it such as Philadelphia Porridge and so forth. This works with first Tommy Doogle and JP Simmons from the Single Leapers club wanting to hold their meetings their as they could have the quiet and love the 'new food' to everyone going back there including Mary. Sally however not liking this soon realises that the foods the same just with towns and country name put in front of it to make it sound more appealing. She reveals this to all the guests who then go back to her diner. Milo ends up being ultimately fired by The Williams Brothers for his false advertising and begged Sally to give him a job cooking with her which she accepts and he begins to work at her diner. Episode 17 Christmas served with Chilli Con Carne When Kevin Davis decides for the Carols service on Christmas day to serve Chilli Con Carne, Milo and Sally are the ones who organise it being cooked and serve to those there at the carol service. Episode 24 Life is a Dance When Allistair Thomas and Melody Thomas are looking at ladies to replace Melody as Allistair partner for the annual dance marathon, Mary Gale is looked at a choice with Melody rejecting the idea as Milo Goodwin is known to be into her and he would probably deck Allistair if she did dance with Allistair.